


Definitely the best

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of 221B [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are ways to unwind... and then there are ways to unwind!</p>
<p>Today's PWP fic for "Fifty Shades of 221b"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely the best

Greg sighed as he slumped into his chair at New Scotland Yard. He'd already worked a 12 hour day, and he still had to wait behind for Sherlock to present him with some vital piece of evidence that he claimed to have.

"Freak's here!" Donovan announced, peering round Greg's door only to be pushed aside by Sherlock, who promptly pushed the door closed in her face.

"Detective Inspector," Sherlock smiled, "You look tired."  
"No kidding." Greg replied, pushing his chair away from the desk. He brushed past Sherlock as he locked the office door and twisted the window blinds closed.

"There," he continued. "No prying eyes." He moved back past Sherlock, pulling the second office chair around to face him before sitting himself down on it.  
Sherlock raised an eyebrow, but knew exactly what was required of him.

Pushing his Belstaff onto the floor, he sank to his knees in front of Greg. "You need to de-stress." he stated and began undoing the DI's trousers. Greg lifted his hips, letting Sherlock slide the trousers down, along with his briefs, allowing his already hard cock to spring free.

Sherlock looked up at Greg, their eyes locked on each other as he opened his mouth wide, taking the DI deep.

"Of all the ways to de-stress," Greg started, "this is _definitely_ the best."


End file.
